Bloodlust
by lokithranduilion
Summary: Maybe it was the crazy world he had gotten himself involved in or maybe it was just Stiles but it was inevitable that he would eventually join his best friend officially in becoming a part of the supernatural. Only now Stiles was wishing he had accepted the bite from Peter because being a vampire was a hell of a lot worse than a werewolf.
1. I - The Bite

Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Wolf or any of the characters though I wish I did ;)

 _This is my first work so it might have some mistakes but I hope that doesn't put you off and you continue reading. This will definitely be a multi-chapter fan fiction and possibly a sequel. I hope everyone enjoys it!_

 _Also I don't know what relationships will be taking place in this yet so if you have a suggestion than I might create a poll to see which ones will end up happening._

 _So.. refer to the end for that._

 _Thanks!_

Stiles caught his breath while gripping to the lacrosse bench with any strength left in him as the thin teen hovering above him smirked, blood dripping from his teeth in almost a taunting way.

"So _Stiles_ ," the teen sneered and gripped Stiles' shoulder with sharp nails. "Did you really think you could be a human in a beast pack?" The teen questioned. His words had come out metallically, like he was forcing himself to even think about werewolves.

Before Stiles even had a chance to answer, the teen above him hissed, leaping froward, biting into Stiles' neck. The last thing Stiles could manage before blacking out was the outline of Kira's sword beheading the vampire that had bitten him, taking his humanity, the one thing that kept him grounded.

When Stiles finally came to he was laying on the table at Derek's apartment with the entire pack surrounding him including Deaton and unsurprisingly excluding Derek.

"Stiles?" Deaton pressed.

Stiles groaned and sat up with an unsettling feeling of hunger in the bottom of his stomach.

"What happened?" He squeaked out because he couldn't remember anything after the thin undead teen had kidnapped him to the school locker room. With an uneasy look around the room Stiles realized all of his friends had worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"You really don't remember?" Scott asked as a feeling of sorrow washed over him.

With a quick shake of his head Stiles knew something was wrong and the searing pain in his neck really _wasn't_ helping.

"What do you remember?" Dr Deaton jumped in to avoid this conversation from becoming anything other than strictly medical because at this point they really couldn't afford Stiles getting an overwhelming feeling of hunger and sinking his vampiric teeth into anything human which for them meant Allison.

"I remember that gothic son of a bitch dragging me to the school and thats it."

The room became quiet once they all knew someone was going to have to break the news to him eventually.

"Well, before Kira sliced his damned head off he uh," Scott started, not having the heart to tell his best friend, the one who wanted to stay human at all costs that he was now a vampire. "Stiles he bit you. You're officially a member of supernatural club," Isaac joked, hoping it would lighten the mood at least slightly.

Stiles was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to tell his father this. He hardly had enough willpower to accept the werewolves and now he was going to have to accept vampires as well. He was going to have to accept his son is now a bloodsucking demon.

For Stiles nothing could possibly be worse and all he could think about is why he hadn't accepted Peter's bite before. This was going to be _so_ much worse than being a werewolf.

"Stiles?" Lydia tried, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

He snapped his head towards her and then gripped his neck when the pain of the bite returned.

"Are you okay?" She tried again, seeing the distressed look of horror on his face. It really wasn't Stiles' fault but all he could smell was wet dog and honestly it was repulsive. Besides the fact he wanted to put a plug on his nose all he could hear was the steady _thump-thump_ coming from each of their veins.

"You mean _besides_ the fact I am a bloodsucking demon?" He challenged, sarcasm dripping from each word. He felt bad because Lydia was only trying to be nice but his ears felt clogged with the sound of their pulses and it was irritating and horribly intriguing.

Something must have happened because seconds later Scott & Isaac were baring their teeth at Stiles while Lydia, Allison and Deaton all backed up.

"Stiles you need to calm down," Scott coaxed and thats when Stiles realized he must have _shifted_ or did whatever vampires called it. Fuck he was so uneducated on vampires.

Uneasily Stiles lifted his hand up and with the poke of his thumb he felt his undeniably sharp left canine tooth and thats when he lost it. Instead of going after his friends like the vampire in him desperately wanted he collapsed to the floor realizing this was all real and not just some sick joke he hoped his friends were playing on him.

"Stiles!" Scott called out to his best friend.

As much as the alpha wanted to go and comfort his best friend who was obviously in distress he didn't know how the whole werewolf-vampire thing worked and feared he could just make it worse so decided to stay back with Isaac.

Scott helplessly looked to his boss hoping Deaton would have all the answers. Thankfully he watched as the veterinarian rushed forward and picked Stiles up off the ground and guided him over to Derek's couch.

Deaton kneeled in front of the vampire with his hands resting on Stiles' shoulders. Honestly Scott had no idea how Deaton could stay so calm and could feel brave enough to even be near Stiles at this point in time. Not that his best friend was dangerous its just Stiles has only been a vampire for less than an hour and doesn't really have the control figured out yet. He figured it was a Druid thing.

"Stiles, I'm going to need you to calm down. It will only get worse if you're emotionally unstable," Deaton directed. Scott was a little curious as to what would get worse but thought nothing else of it and just hoped his best friend could gain some control.

Stiles did calm down after that. His sharp canines retracted and his eyes returned back to the honey brown everyone was familiar with and not the sharp alien red.

"Alright. Scott, we are going to have to get him to the clinic," Dr Deaton commanded and at this point no one was going to disregard what he had to say until a look of panic consumed his face.

"What is it?" Scott hissed, not having patience anymore.

"He needs a reprimere ring…" Deaton whispered and without his werewolf hearing Scott would have missed it. "What is a reprimere ring?" Scott stressed.

"Repression," Lydia then whispered.

"What?" Scott asked looking extremely confused.

"Repress. It's Latin. Reprimere means to repress but why would he need a repression ring?" Lydia mumbled, turning to Dr Deaton.

"Well unless you would like him to burst into flames he can't go out in the sun without it."

"Wait. That's a real thing?" Stiles finally interjected into the conversation that _was_ about him. "Great. Just what I needed. Now I can't even go outside, this vampire thing just gets better and better doesn't it," he added sarcastically.

"Stiles it will be fine," Scott tried but in all honesty he really didn't know if it would be. "We'll get through this."

Before anything else was said Derek and Peter burst through the doors of the apartment and stopped almost immediately after they came in with looks of pure disgust across their faces. Everyone in the room watched as they looked towards one another and then back towards everyone else.

"Vampire," they chorused, hatred very apparent in the statement.

Derek shifted and Peter had to hold him back. "Why the hell does my apartment reek of those creatures?" he seethed still completely unaware of the vampire in the room he was insulting.

"Derek ca-" Peter started in attempt to calm his nephew down.

"No. I live here and do not want to waste another second of my time smelling their horribly potent odour of death where I reside," he explained, eyes flashing a very electric blue. Just as he was about to start another rant Scott stopped him.

"Derek, stop. It's Stiles, one of them turned him," he explained weakly feeling extremely despondent for his best friend. Immediately the beta snapped his head towards the annoying hyperactive teenager who was radiating death.

"Thanks Derek, for those lovely comments. I'd be happy to let you know you don't smell like roses either. Wet dog actually," Stiles smirked, feeling highly accomplished with his response to this situation because no, he wasn't just going to sit back as Derek insulted him.

Then Derek growled, like an actual full on growl at Stiles. "Woah, Derek," Peter commented whilst pulling his nephew back. "It wasn't exactly his fault. He didn't ask to be bitten," Peter reasoned and since when did Peter fucking Hale care about Stiles.

"You've got to be kidding. He's one of those.. those _things_ and you're telling me to calm down. You know what they did to our family and werewolves in general," Derek fumed.

"I know Derek. Werewolves weren't exactly peachy in everything that happened either and besides what happened to our family Stiles had no part in so don't take it out on him," Peter said as Derek finally calmed down shifting back.

"So I'll take it the whole werewolf vampire thing is true as well," Stiles added which definitely didn't make the situation any better.

Derek growled and Stiles got the message.

After Derek's anger boiled down Deaton took charge again and brought the reprimere ring back up.

"I can make him one but I'll need a few supplies."

Scott almost instantaneously shot up and agreed to get everything and that's what happened. Scott took his bike to the clinic and got everything they needed while Deaton explained what the ring would do.

"It will ensure you don't burn in the sun, give you a false heartbeat and slightly mask your scent so it isn't as.. intense per se," he explained and Derek was definitely okay with the last thing.

The next 5 minutes was consumed with Deaton explaining what he needs and how he makes it until Scott ran through the doors just like Derek and Peter had before with a bag of supplies in hand. He ran them over to Deaton with a sloppy smile across his face.

Deaton quickly thanked Scott and then set to work.

Stiles sat in his seat as patiently as he could but all the heart beats surrounding him were so _loud_ and he just was so _hungry_. Not that he would admit to it but he had smelt everyones blood in this room and the only one that even smelt somewhat desirable was Allison's. All the werewolves blood just smelt like poison. Lydia's certainly didn't smell delightful either. Stiles wasn't sure if it was because she was a banshee or not but he knew he would never be taking any blood from her.

The 7 minute ritual went painfully slow and definitely did not feel like 7 minutes. To Stiles it felt like he had to sit there for hours just listening to everyones pulse and damn it he just wants a vampire handbook.

For Scott he had Derek to show him the ropes, teach him control but Stiles has nobody. He doesn't know an vampires and why would he. If this werewolf vampire feud is real then of course he doesn't know any vampires. He's part of a _pack_.

"That should do it," Deaton announced as he scooped the silver ring out of the pot where many ingredients from the clinic had been mixed together. The pack watched carefully as Dr Deaton cleaned off the ring and promptly brought it over to Stiles.

"It _should_ work," Deaton said as he handed it over to the new vampire.

"Should?" Stiles squeaked because what does that mean. It sounds like a death wish if he didn't know any better.

"Well the reprimere ritual is something only Druids & Witches can perform but it works better when a witch performs it so there is a chance it may not have worked. Here come with me," Deaton directed, bringing Stiles over to the side of Derek's apartment.

"Scott could you please rise the curtains," he directed. Stiles didn't even know Derek's windows had curtains so he completely hadn't even acknowledged the fact there was no sunlight in the room.

Stiles backed up farther for safety reasons as he didn't have the ring on yet. Deaton had taken it back for his experiment that was surely going to get Stiles turned to dust within his first hour of being a vampire. That much he was sure of.

Scott hesitantly pulled them up and the bright sun poured through the windows. It was like an immediate reaction, Stiles covered his eyes in pain because it was just so _bright_. Deaton stepped forward with the ring still in his hand.

"Now, Stiles. Don't step fully out into the light in case this doesn't work but I want to try something. When I say so I want you to stick only your arm out into the light," Deaton explained.

"This sounds like a plan to get me killed," Stiles countered still refusing to step out of the shadows where he was safe.

"I promise it will be alright. Please just try it."

Stiles sighed in exasperation because he knew there was no way he was getting out of this. If Deaton gave his word he wouldn't turn to a pile of dust then what was the harm in doing so. Carefully Stiles stepped forward, only enough so that he could stick his arm out in front of the window and not his entire body because no way would he be trying _that_.

He looked around the room to see all his pack watching him intently.

He took a quick breath, thought about it, realized vampires don't even breath and then stuck his arm out into the sunlight. Less than a second later he hissed as his arm started sizzling. No word of a lie, his skin started burning and it sizzled out.

"Yeah. We won't be trying that again, catch," Deaton announced as he threw the ring across the sunny room for Stiles to catch. Almost immediately he put the ring on and started rubbing his arm where the burn had already healed.

"Now try," Jackson piped in and since when was he even in the room. Stiles looked at him unsure but realized he had faith in Deaton so the should part about the ring working had consumed his confidence and all his belief that it would work was believing.

Just like before, he carefully slid his arm into the sunlight and this time he was perfectly fine. No burning sensation. No sizzling. No red skin. No pain. He was walking in the sun. Even though the action was so incredibly human it felt like a completely new experience doing it as a vampire. He was walking in the sun as a creature that was supposed to do nothing with the bright star.

An almost sadistic grin spread across Stiles' face as he cheered.

With a quick look to Dr Deaton he was so thankful. "Thank you!" Stiles yelled in appreciation and then ran forward and hugged Deaton, like an actual full on hug.

He regretted it less than a minute later though because while his face was in Deaton's neck he could smell his blood. It was a weird smell, it was _not_ appetizing and that must have been because of his Druid blood but the smell was still so strong and he could hear it pulsing just beneath his touch. It was so close and so easy for Stiles to spill.

When he pulled back he must have 'vamped-out' for lack of a better turn because Deaton was backing up once again like before and thats when he smelt it. The metallic, liquid smell of blood. It was perfect and pure. Human.

It took everything in Stiles to back up and try to control himself but it just smelt so good. Allison.

Scott caught on pretty quickly because seconds later he was ushering Allison away from Stiles. "Allison, hurry. You need to leave. Its you. He smells your blood," Scott rushed, pushing her through the doors of Derek's apartment.

By this point Derek had shifted. Now Stiles and Derek had been working on their already somewhat rocky relationship and this was certainly _not_ helping. Stiles being turned into the one thing Derek hates the most was depraved and discouraging. Almost like everything they had done to create a stable relationship was all for nothing.

"He needs to get to the clinic. Now," Deaton demanded, getting in front of Derek to prevent any unnecessary fights to break out.

"Peter you control your nephew. Isaac, help me get Stiles to my car."

No one wanted to argue will Alan but going near the uncontrolled vampire was a little nerve racking.

Deaton noticed Isaac's was unsure about this. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but he won't go after you. Vampires think werewolves smell awful, theres no need to worry. Now please help me."

Isaac nodded, rushing forwards to garb hold of Stiles for Deaton and together they hassled him out to the car and that is how Stiles found himself being pulled to the clinic by one of his pack members and Dr Deaton.

 _If you want me to create a poll I'll list a couple of the possible relationships here and if you have any others you'd like me to add then just comment the names and I'll add it :)_

 _Sterek_

 _Sciles_

 _Stydia_

 _Stiles and OC (depends who for now... Ryder possibly?)_

 _Thats all I have for now. Leave suggestions, thanks!_

 _Chloe xx_


	2. II - Vampire Rules

_Hey, so it has been like two or three years since I first uploaded this story. First, I'd like to apologize immensely for that. I'm not even sure if people are still interested in this, but I found six chapters that I had never posted before. I decided to put them out there and see what happens. I haven't fixed any of the grammatical issues if they're there, which I am sure they are. If this story gets enough views, I'll edit it and potentially write some new chapters. Happy reading :)_

 _PS. It has been a very long time since I last used this website and so I'm having trouble with the spacing. I've double spaced everything since it says that is the only way to separate paragraphs, however when I double space, the doc manager overwrites it and turns it back to single space. If anyone can help me figure that out so I can fix it, that would be a great help._

The ride back to the clinic hadn't gone as bad as Dr Deaton or Isaac expected. After Allison had been removed out of Stiles' smelling radius (Isaac's not sure if that's even a thing) he had been okay and not as blood thirsty.

Deaton just wanted to bring him to the clinic because as strange as it sounds he actually does have blood, it isn't human but it isn't from the animals at his clinic either. No one really knows where Deaton gets half the stuff he owns so its better to just not question it anymore.

Another reason he wanted the sheriff's son at the clinic was to explain everything about being a vampire to him when he had some of the herbs to warn Stiles of there for him to see what it exactly looks like, plus its easier with less people around.

There is a lot of precaution that goes into being a vampire. The world must really be against them because Deaton can list way to many weaknesses of vampires. Whether thats fair or not still stands to be determined.

Dr Deaton had Isaac call Scott and tell him to meet them at the clinic as its probably good for Stiles to have his best friend there with him. It could make this a hell of a lot easier especially after seeing the way Stiles reacted to the news.

Once Deaton pulled the 'Beacon Hills Animal Clinic'van into the parking space designated for employees he was preparing himself for the first lesson of being a vampire. Entering owned properties.

There are plenty of theories about the supernatural and what they can and can't do. Lots of them are fabricated lies that have some truth to them but are mainly created for amusement. One of the things that does happen to ring true is they do need to be invited into properties that have ownership by that owner.

"Hurry. Isaac you grab him and I'll meet you at the door," Deaton explained as he rushed into the clinic to meet Scott who assured him he'd be there.

Stiles needed to have at least one person who would know everything besides him. Someone who could help protect him in times of need. Whether that person ends up being Scott or even Deaton himself doesn't really matter to Alan as long as he has someone like all the werewolves did.

Going through something this traumatic by yourself isn't the most mirthful thing you could be doing.

Besides, Stiles was there for Scott every step of the way and its only fair if Stiles received the same treatment especially since, in Deaton's own opinion, being a vampire is indeed harder than being a werewolf.

"Scott, great you're here. Isaac and Stiles are just outside. Follow me and we'll collect them and then begin explaining everything that is needed to know."

"Why don't they just come in?" Scott countered.

"I'm about to show you why. You are about to receive your first lesson on vampires now follow me," Alan instructed growing impatient and he was a very patient person naturally. Its part of his job when it come to treating animals.

Scott complied following his boss to the front doors where Isaac and Stiles were waiting patiently. The look on Stiles face made Scott's heart break. He looked so delicate, so broken. He also had a look of advancement in his face, like he wanted to leap forward and drain every animal in the clinic of their blood.

It was honestly devastating to see Stiles in this state.

Even at times when Stiles would joke with Scott about wanting to become a werewolf he had never really meant it. It was like playful banter but now Scott wasn't sure what Stiles wanted because at this point it just looked like Stiles wanted to be anywhere but here. Here meaning this Earth and that thought scared his best friend.

"Alright. Lesson one. I'm sure you've heard sometime in your life the myth about vampires not being able to enter buildings and real estate without having permission from the owner," Dr Deaton tried. It was supposed to be rhetorical however, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it isn't a myth. I know you can't wait much longer Stiles but this is just a test. Try walking though the door," Alan instructed the young vampire who looked about ready to just drop dead at this second. It occurred to Scott at that moment that his best friend already was dead. Not dead in the way anyone normal would imagine but dead as in his heart no longer beat.

Stiles nodded half-heartedly before advancing into the doorway where he was stopped by a force. It was almost as if there was a piece of glass he couldn't get through.

It was kind of shocking really. Out of all the myths about vampires this one was true? It seemed so.. so, pointless. No one locks their doors anyways so Scott couldn't really find the point about this being one of the things that was true. He decided to just let it go because thinking about it wouldn't change the fact Stiles couldn't enter the clinic.

Luckily Dr Deaton did in fact own this building.

"This is great," Stiles said sarcastically accompanying it with his classic eye roll. Scott would admit he grinned at that. At least something from Stiles was still the same, the Stilinski sarcasm.

"Stiles, I give you permission to come in," Dr Deaton said carefully as if it needed to be a perfect statement.

Stiles looked apprehensive but tried again and was relieved to see he could indeed enter the building.

"At least we have some proof for that one," Isaac said. Scott shot him a glare explaining with his eyes this was most definitely not that time.

"Alright, all of you, hurry in. I will just go to the back, you all just wait in the examination room and I'll be right in," Dr Deaton instructed as he ran into the back where he had shelves upon shelves of herbs and medicines. The back storage room also happened to contain a freezer which had bags of animal blood.

If anyone were to confront the veterinarian about why he had animal blood in a freezer he would simply answer it was for blood transfusions but that really wasn't the case.

He grabbed two of the clear plastic blood bags that carried a relatively viscous red substance along with a few other herbs. He rushed back to the examination room with all the supplies. The minute he walked in Stiles must have smelt the blood because he easily shifted, irises becoming a venomous red, canines growing about 1 inch in length as his nails grew to a sharp, clean point.

Without hesitation Deaton threw the bag of animal blood towards the starving vampire who promptly ripped off the rubber clamp and started draining blood from the bag. To say it was messy was the understatement of the year but to be fair it was his first time feeding and it wasn't even directly from a vein.

Stiles started squeezing and twisting the bag for any last drops. When Deaton noticed this he quickly grabbed the second bag and tossed it forcibly through the air like moments before. The young vampire caught this action, dropping the bag he was finishing off and caught the second one mid air.

His mouth was already dripping with blood. Scott Isaac would definitely be keeping the fact they thought it was absolutely repulsive to themselves.

Scott, Isaac Dr Deaton watched carefully as Stiles finished the remaining blood. He then much like he had before dropped this one to the floor and then began restlessly looking around the room for more. It wasn't uncommon for a vampire to consume a lot of blood on their first feed. It's actually usually when they commit their first kill which is the reason Deaton tried this instead. Stiles would never forgive himself he hurt an innocent person on his own account.

Once Stiles decided there was no more blood in the room his eyes rested on Deaton.

Just like he had done earlier Alan walked cautiously up to Stiles resting his hands on the vampires shoulders consoling him into shifting back.

"Stiles. Listen. There is none left, you need to calm down," Deaton explained. The two werewolves watched as Stiles visibly relaxed, his red eyes dissipating back to the original soft honey brown.

"Are you okay?" Scott timidly asked his best friend. Though he would never admit it, Scott, the true alpha was a little bit afraid of his friend.

Stiles looked over to his friend with uncertainty. He might be alright physically but he doesn't think he's okay mentally. Of course he loves the supernatural world -most of the time- but he never wanted to actually be apart of it himself. He was fine with being the researcher who sometimes helped in a fight but most of the time got in the way.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Except now, that was ruined. Derek was already not thoroughly impressed with Stiles, they bickered like an old married couple but that wasn't affection, it was bickering. The one thing Derek hates in the most and Stiles manages to get turned into one.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Scott didn't believe him.

"Good because you have a lot to learn about being a vampire," Deaton explained. If Stiles wasn't with his friends he would have flinched at the name of that creature.

Sure, Stiles himself was now one of those creatures but he would never be like them. He knows what vampires do. He's picked up a book once or twice in his life. They may not be a completely reliable source but from what he knows they are creatures from hell that kill innocent people and Stiles doesn't think he's okay with being even somewhat associated with them.

Stiles nodded not missing the look from his best friend that told him they would definitely be talking later.

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home to his dad. Thats when a thought occurred to him. Could he even live with his dad anymore without wanting to go crazy and kill him? After what happened with Allison he might not have enough control to live with his father.

Thats when another thought occurred to him. His father doesn't know about recent… developments.

"That depends. Where do you want to start?" Dr Deaton countered.

"Why is everything so damn loud and clear?" Stiles asked as he drummed his fingers across the examination table, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Alan.

It wasn't a good thing either. It's awful if he's being completely honest. It's like someone took a volume control and turned it up all the way. And his vision, he can notice details that he didn't even know existed, its like everything now has some outline, everything is so bright.

"Well all of your senses have been heightened," Deaton trailed off watching Stiles closely, so closely he didn't even finish his sentence. He was to invested in watching Stiles as he drummed his fingers. It wasn't an odd action, it was pretty normal.

That wasn't what worried him though.

"-annoying though," Stiles finished, Deaton only catching the last part.

"Were you listening to me?" Stiles asked when Deaton didn't come up with an answer.

"Do you have ADHD?" Deaton asked abruptly, catching Stiles off guard because that was a personal matter. Scott turned his head to his boss in confusion because why does that matter.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered though it was more like a question. Honestly he had no idea why that even had to do with anything they were talking about.

"Are you medicated for it?" Deaton fired back instantly, not aggressively, just curious.

Stiles looked over to Isaac cautiously because he doesn't like talking about his problems. He's only actually ever told Scott. Most people can guess on their own, they just have the decency to keep it to themselves besides its not like its some terminal illness.

Stiles nodded, "Adderall."

"It will need to stop," Deaton said. It wasn't until later when Stiles picked up it was said sympathetically. Stiles doesn't need sympathy. He hates it. That's why he kept his mothers death to himself. Everyone knew of course, the sheriff's wife dying doesn't exactly get passed without a second glance. Stiles just never openly talked about it because he would receive comments like, 'I'm sorry' even though he knew they really weren't.

"What."

Stiles would have said his heart stopped then but…

"It will ne-" Dr Deaton started once again when Stiles cut him off.

"No, I heard what you said. Why?"

"Your body won't except the medication. Even if it does for even a second your body will notice you have taken a drug and immediately heal. It's why werewolves can't get drunk, your body heals," Deaton explained to the vampire who was now inwardly freaking out.

"You've been fidgeting since the second we arrived here. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Deaton added on quickly.

"Well I've been a bit preoccupied," Stiles shot back. He hadn't meant for it to come off the way it did but he was just upset with himself. He already had to deal with the vampire thing and now this. He can barely function without his medication.

The only reason he could even pay attention to anything right now is because his brain is to busy working to keep up with the fact he just found out he's a vampire to even think about anything else.

"Well now that I know that piece of information I can answer your question. What I said before is still true but because of your ADHD they will be even more heightened. It's kind of like your body already had enhanced senses. Your brain would pick up on things, details that other people wouldn't have because your brain works so fast, in full time over drive. Everything is probably brighter, louder and you are probably noticing things even a werewolf wouldn't be able to see. I wish I could tell you that your condition would have been cured like most others would have been but because its so useful in hunting it won't have been cured," Deaton explained and Stiles definitely caught the conditionpart.

Stiles simply nodded in defeat. It's not like there was something he could do, something he could do to help or change it. All he could do was accept it.

"What about things like mistletoe? Or is that just werewolves?" Isaac asked.

"That brings us to our next topic. Dangers and weaknesses. Obviously the sun would be the first one, anytime you aren't wearing that ring you will be burned by the sun unless of course you are somewhere without windows or its dark out but you've already experienced that one. So lets move over to the supplies I brought," Deaton said, pointing to the box of various items no one had even he brought.

The first thing Deaton picked out of the bin was a green plant that had little berries with a bluish-purple tint to them and Stiles recognized it instantly.

"What that?" Scott asked and Stiles immediately had an answer.

"Juniper."

Deaton looked to him in curiosity, "You've seen it before?"

"Um, yeah, something like that," Stiles answered. It was a very uncomfortable topic for him to talk about which is why he left it like that, wanting the conversation to move along.

Deaton looked at him skeptically but continued anyway.

"Alright. Well this plant will burn you and it will feel much like the sun, if you'd like to test it we could try it," Deaton said with a playful smirk. Usually Dr Deaton doesn't have fun with things, he all about being serious and not joking because as he puts it 'life shouldn't be taken as a joke'.

"I think I'll take your word for it," Stiles answered because the sun hurts enough thanks.

Deaton nodded putting the juniper away and bringing out yet another plant, this one green with the look of a pine but scattered with little purple flowers.

"Do you know this one? It's quite a popular herb," Deaton explained. All three boys shook their heads.

"Rosemary."

"Isn't that used in cooking though?" Isaac asked.

Deaton nodded his head, "It is. Thats why you need to be especially careful with this one. Lots of people use it in their cooking and if you ingest.. well, trust me you don't want to do that," he explained.

"Great, anything else?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Right now it really was looking like there were way more bad things than there even were good. Did people actually want to be vampires? He can recall a few people telling him that before in his life but now, he can't even imagine wanting to be one.

"Yeah," Deaton said as he turned around placing the rosemary back in the box as he pulled out a bottle of.. rice?

"Rice?" Scott asked, voicing Stiles' confusion. "Its not the rice itself exactly," Deaton explained but paused for a brief second before adding, "This one has to be demonstrated."

All three boys watched carefully as Dr Deaton unscrewed the lid to the jar. He poured about 15 grains of rice into his hand and then dropped them on the floor in front of them. Immediately Stiles felt a pull in his gut, like an instinct telling him he absolutely had to pick up the rice and count it all… and thats what he did.

He dropped to the floor, much to Scott Isaac's amusement. Deaton, Scott Isaac watched in fascination as Stiles picked up every grain of rice and counted each one returning them to the bottle like he was in some sort of trance.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked immediately after he had returned the rice to the bottle.

"Arithmomania," Deaton stated carefully.

Stiles scrunched his face up in confusion. "Arithm- what?" he questioned as if Deaton had just made that word up. Stiles is incredibly smart but that word was to long for him to even care to know what it means.

"It's basically OCD, it means you want to count obscure things like grains of rice or seeds. Sometimes even normal things like stairs or anything that you just feel pressured to count," Deaton explained.

To Stiles it just seemed like another mental disorder. ADHD OCD, great just another acronym to know. "So if I have rice and Stiles is annoying me I can just pour it in front of him and he will count every single piece?" Scott asked his boss while Stiles looked completely horrified.

"Technically. Although some vampires learn to control it and suppress the desire to count everything. So with lots of practice and focus you may be able to suppress the wish to do so," Deaton explained putting the bottle of rice away before Scott got any ideas.

Stiles automatically checked that off his list because there is no way he could ever have enough focus to do such a thing, actually try to keep his mind in one place telling himself to do anything but count the seeds, yeah right.

"So how do I die?" Stiles asked because he's sure it cant get any worse.

"Well.. actually there isn't many ways to kill a vampire because they, you, are immortal-" Deaton started when Stiles cut him off.

"WAIT! That's true? That not a myth!" He shouted and it was not a good type of shouting. He was definitely not excited. Terrified would be the right description actually. This means he would have to witness another one of his parents die and Stiles doesn't think he can do that. Of course most kids lose their parents before they die but Stiles would have to live for basically ever without either of his parents and thats heartbreaking.

Losing his mother was bad enough but now he was going to have to sit by and watch all of his friends and his father die while he thrives.

Deaton nodded sadly like he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking.

"You mean I'm going to have to watch all my friends die, grow old and I won't?" Stiles asked even though he already knew what the answer would be.

Once again Deaton nodded. "I'm going to have to live without another one of my parents?" Stiles asked again, this time tearing up sightly. He wanted to look strong, he does but he couldn't imagine living more than 80-90 years tops but now he was being told he basically couldn't die. It can't be that hard, can it?

"The only known ways are beheading, burning a werewolf bite but even the latter can be cured," Deaton explained. Stiles wasn't grasping the whole immortality thing because beheading burning a vampire was probably easy.

"How do you cure a werewolf bite?" Stiles asked.

"You just need the blood of the werewolf that bit you and drink it," Deaton said.

"That's all?" Stiles questioned.

"As easy as that," Deaton confirmed.

"With all of that there must be something good that comes out of this," Stiles complained.

"Would you like to know those things?" Deaton asked, laughing at Stiles.

This wasn't really a laughing matter but something needed to lighten the mood and plus Stiles was sitting across from his groaning like a two year old.

"Well first of all, much lik werewolves, you get enhanced senses. Enchanced hearing, smelling and you have super strength, a little stronger than werewolves but you could be pretty evenly matched if a werewolf trained hard enough. You also have super speed but not like a werewolf. Of course werewolves can run pretty fast but vampires can run extremely fast. So fast you can't even see them. We can try if you're willing Stiles," Deaton stated, politely asking Stiles.

Stiles nodded a confirmation.

"Alright, all you need to do it focus."

There was that word again. It seemed that being a vampire required a lot of focus, focus that Stiles obviously did not have and would never acquire.

"Think about where you want to go and then run. Of course lets keep it inside this building, just run to the foyer, perhaps," Deaton suggested and walked to open the door for Stiles.

Stiles nodded and thought it over for a second. It can't be that hard can it. All he has to do is focus which is extremely hard when your brain is going a mile a minute. It's like his brain functions faster than his body can catch up. He took a deep breath, squinted his eyes, and concentrated.

Then less than a second later he was in another room, the foyer. He grinned triumphantly because Stiles the boy who definitely could not focus, did it.

The three other people in the clinic meaning Isaac, Scott Dr Deaton ran into the foyer to meet up with Stiles.

"That was so cool man. One second you were there and then in a blur you were gone!" Scott explained with his hands waving everywhere. Stiles grinned at his best friend because for once he actually focused without his meds. Honestly right now he wasn't even excited for the fact he could literally move at the speed of light, no he was more excited about being able to concentrate on one thing without five thousand other thoughts popping into his head causing him to get distracted.

"Now you also have another ability. There is no universal name for it, some call it compulsion others telepathy or mind controlling but all in all it means the same thing. You can get into people's heads and convince them to do things, forget people, really do anything you want them to. I don't know if it works on other supernatural creatures and I also don't don't know how it works. You'd have to get another vampire to teach you that and I have a feeling there are still a few left in town," Deaton explained.

It was basically mind control Stiles decided.

He also decided he probably wouldn't use it much because it meant forcing people to do things they weren't willing to do but on the other hand it made him feel strong for some reason.

"There is one last thing," Deaton smirked.

"I honestly don't even know if you'll believe me on this one because it's kind of cliché and unbelievable," he started while the other three boys simply raised their eyebrows somewhat in unison.

"Well.. you know how some werewolves can evolve into full wolves?" Deaton asked rhetorically.

The three boys nodded once again. "Vampires can evolve as well. Into bats."

Honestly… Stiles started laughing.

"Wait, you're being serious?" he questioned because out of all vampires myths that one was true. He had expected the wooden stake to be true but apparently this beat that and it was funny.

"You're telling me that the bat thing is real and wooden stakes killing vampires isn't?" Stiles checked one last time. Dr Deaton nodded in amusement because there was at least one thing Stiles found amusing about being a vampire even if it was something he'd have to see first before he fully believed it.

Dr Deaton mentioned a couple last less important details before everyone decided it was getting late and they should wrap this meeting up. Everyone said goodbye and Scott drove Stiles home on the back of his motorcycle.

They weren't quite prepared for what would happen next though, not that it was unbelievable or scarring, just sad and emotional.


	3. III - Sheriff Stilinski

_I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter. If you have any tips or suggestions, please leave them in a review because I would love to see your thoughts and integrate them into the story. Of course, I'll leave you some credit ;)_

 _Happy reading! Also, if you celebrate it, I hope you're enjoying your Easter weekends._

Scott drove his motorcycle all the way up Stiles' driveway—noticing the police cruiser that was parked in front of him before he turned his bike off.

"I'm going to go in with you alright? Just to make sure everything will work out, you know after the Allison thing," Scott told his best friend. It wasn't what Stiles wanted to here because he loves his father and would do anything to continue living here but he knows there is a chance it might not work out.

"Yeah, alright," Stiles responded, his voice tinged with sadness.

They both hopped off Scott's bike and made their way to the front door of Stiles' house.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned as he watched his best friend put his hand on the handle to the door. It wasn't like some ceremony but Scott was worried that his best friend may not be aloud to enter and he feared more that Stiles was thinking the same thing.

Stiles turned his head up towards Scott, "Yes?" he asked back.

"Are you sure about this? I'm sure you could stay with a member of the pack," Scott explained.

Stiles laughed bitterly, "Most of them live with Derek or another human and there is no way in hell I'm living with Derek, he hates me."

As much as Scott wanted to deny it there was some truth to that statement. "Alright then lets get this over with," he said, gripping the handle with Stiles as they pushed it open together. Scott held his arm out towards the door, an action saying 'you go first'.

Stiles carefully held his hand out in front of him and then all but quickly brought his hand towards the entrance as both boys witnessed the same scene that had happened only a mere hour before at the clinic. It was like the entrance turned to glass, forbidding Stiles to walk through.

"Look's like I'll be staying with Derek after all," Stiles mused sarcastically.

Scott glanced at his friend with sympathy before going deep into thought, "Stiles. You need to tell your father anyway, why not just get him to invite you in. It will be okay."

Scott thought it was good reasoning but Stiles thought quite the opposite. "Scott I can't even get into my own house without my dad inviting me in first. My own house, the place I have lived for 17 years. Can you please explain to me how any of this could possibly be okay because to me it just gets worse and worse. Did you know my mother used to grow juniper? Its like the world is playing some sick joke on me. How am I supposed to go to school? I don't know who owns that property. It's not like we can just find them and explain that their newly turned vampire student needs permission to enter the building. And my meds. Scott I can barely pay attention to anything and now instead of me just being unfocused I refocus on peoples blood coursing through their veins," he paused but only for a breath.

"You know how when you got turned into a werewolf and all your senses were heightened? The feeling that you can't focus because there is so much happening that your body picks up on, well thats what my body was normally like without adderall and now its only heightened again. It's so awful and now I can't even take it because my body just heals. My brain is always on and stimulated. So now I'm going to be the ADHD vampire with big time mental issues," Stiles ranted.

"Feel better?" Scott asked, throwing his arm over Stiles' shoulders for comfort as his best friend nodded.

"It may seem all bad right now but I promise we'll make it work and you don't even need to voice your worries about killing some innocent soul because I won't let you Stiles. We're a team and since when do team's give up on each other?"

Stiles would admit Scott's little rant did cheer him up a little.

Then moments later they both perked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs from inside. The two boys glanced inside Stiles' house where they could see the sheriff descending the staircase. Stiles watched as his father squinted his eyes in surprise, "Stiles? Scott?"

Both boys stood up as the sheriff walked to the door.

"What are you doing outside?" he asked sticking his face out the door as if testing the temperature with his head.

The minute his father stuck his head out the door Stiles got a huge scent of human blood. It was kind of like if he wasn't invited in the house provided protection for everything, including masking humans scents. The scent was oddly calming and familiar though. It didn't smell like something Stiles wanted to drink, it smelt like home and memories. Security.

Scott could smell Stiles' body go from anxious to calm in a millisecond and Scott realized it happened the second the sheriff stuck his head out the door. Scott glanced curiously at his best friend with a silent question that Stiles answered with a nod. It was going to be okay, Stiles could live with his father.

Assuming that is—Stiles' father is okay living with a vampire.

"Oh, uh, we were just talking?" Scott decided on though it came out like a question. The sheriff raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes knowing Stiles and his friends were a strange bunch. It had only been about a month since Stiles had told his dad about the supernatural and he had taken it pretty well except he refuses to talk about it which is why he is so worried.

"Well, why don't you just come in?" he asked. Both Stiles Scott looked to each other because was that an invitation? Dr Deaton's was so formal and that just sounded casual. They were both wondering and if they stayed outside any longer Stiles' dad would just get more curious so they had to take the chance.

Surprisingly, Stiles could walk in just fine which meant any sort of invitation would allow him in which he guesses is a good thing. Being the sheriff had its perks for example being able to tell when the air is tense, like it was in this situation.

"Boys is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. Sheriff Stilinski is relatively new to all the supernatural business and he's still trying to grasp all the little things about it as he doesn't quite understand everything yet.

"Is there some new creature in town I should know about?" he questioned again after getting no answer which made Stiles cringe—an action that didn't go unnoticed by his father. Stiles looked to his best friend for help but Scott made it clear Stiles would have to deal with this himself because it is his father.

"Kind of," Stiles answered but the second it came out of his mouth he knew it sounded like a question which definitely wouldn't be helping his case.

The sheriff raised his eyebrows at his sons response.

"Kind of?" John repeated and thats when Stiles knew there would be no way he could get out of this. His father isn't a man to just let something go and now that this was brought up he would investigate it until he was given an answer—Stiles figures it comes with being the sheriff.

"Okay, yes. There is a new creature in town," Stiles said, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and playing with it to try and distract himself from the conversation at hand.

John eyed him suspiciously while sending curious glances to Scott who shook his head telling the sheriff Stiles had to tell him himself. Millions of thoughts and possibilities were rushing through the sheriff's head at the moment but none of them were close to the actual situation.

"Well, what is it? Why do you seem so nervous, it cant be that bad can it?" he asked cautiously. The sheriff didn't want to be nervous but if it was bad enough to have made his son close in on himself which is the opposite of how Stiles normally acts it made him worry.

"That depends on your definition of bad," Stiles stated.

His father smirked, "I define it as not being good."

Stiles would have laughed at the thought of their similar conversation when his father was arresting Derek Hale but then he remembered that happened when he was still human, when he still had the willpower to make jokes.

So instead of laughing he pushed the thoughts away and came back to the present. Stiles turned his gaze to Scott and it hovered for a few seconds before he returned it to his father, taking a quick breath—he knew he didn't need but gave him comfort—he opened his mouth and decided there was only one way to this conversation; the truth.

"I'm a vampire."

John was rendered speechless, a feeling he can proudly say he hasn't felt many times in his life which just goes to show how important this moment would be in his family. He so badly wanted this to be a joke, to just say 'define vampire' and it would all be good but he knows what a vampire is and it isn't the time for joking especially if it seems like his son despises the idea.

At this point Stiles was ready to leave, say goodbye to his father, change his name, leave town and never look back but what would that prove? That he was a weak little kid who couldn't even handle the idea of being a vampire.

So instead, he stood his ground and waited for the shouting and disbelief that never came.

"A vampire," his father slowly repeated and to be fair Stiles was just going to let it all sink into his father before continuing. It took a good 7 minutes—not that Stiles was counting; OCD now, remember—before his father worked up the courage to say anything more.

"Yeah, okay… We can live with that, right?" he asked his son. John wanted to be accepting because if he could accept Scott he surely had to accept his own son. Stiles knew he couldn't hide the grin that was now taking up his face.

"You aren't going to kick me out? Or kill me?" Stiles questioned in disbelief.

His father looked disgusted at the idea of murdering his own child, "Son, why would I want to kill you?" he asked immediately after the words left Stiles' mouth. "Well, I am a creature thats supposed to go around and suck the blood out of living creatures until they die," Stiles deadpanned.

John wouldn't lie he became a little scared at that thought because he didn't want his job to turn into covering up deaths his son committed.

"You won't do that though.. right?" the sheriff asked for clarification. Now it was Stiles' turn to look shocked, "No, of course not dad but thats the generic view of a vampire."

The father and son sat in silence for a few minutes before Scott—who was sitting on the sidelines of this—finally said something.

"Now that this is all sorted, do you think I can leave or do you want me to stay?" he asked his best friend. It wasn't that Scott wanted to leave but he figured he should give the sheriff and his best friend some time alone to discuss this and how its all going to work. It was pretty apparent that John wouldn't be kicking Stiles to the curb and that was the reason Scott came along to begin with. Now that he knew his friend would continue living here, there really wasn't a need for him to stay.

"You can leave," Stiles replied, looking to his father in a way of permission.

"You don't need to ask me. Scott can do whatever he wants," the sheriff quickly answered, though it was directed to Stiles. The new vampire looked down in shame before voicing his thoughts, "I just didn't know if you'd feel comfortable being alone with me without Scott being here, you know, incase you were unsure of your safety."

"Son, I trust you and if you say you aren't going to hurt anyone than why should I not believe you," the sheriff responded.

"Thanks dad," Stiles said before turning and giving his father a hug. "I guess thats my que," Scott laughed, waving a goodbye before he left.

"We'll get through it Stiles. I'm sure you still have a lot to learn and a lot to teach me about but its getting late so maybe you should head up to bed, this isn't going to affect your school, you can't fool me," John said, pointing upstairs.

Stiles decided against telling his father about needing permission to enter property and decided Scott and himself would figure it out tomorrow. The vampire nodded silently to his father and then started upstairs. To say he was shocked about who he found in his room would be an understatement. Stiles was used to Scott and a few other werewolves showing up in his room through the window but he hadn't spared a thought about strangers doing it as well.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked quickly, staying close to his door as the black haired teenager advanced towards Stiles.

"Ryder Delaney," the teen answered smartly, his sharp green eyes looking Stiles up and down.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That doesn't exactly answer my question. Why are you in my room? How did you get in here and what do you want?" Stiles demanded, watching closely as the dark haired teen circled him in a predatory way.

"Let me clarify, I'm a vampire, I'm here to train you before you start starving and tear the head off some poor defenceless human and you really should keep your window locked," Ryder smirked still circling Stiles. Stiles raised his eyebrow, "Are you the one that turned me?" he growled and it seems he was picking things up from the werewolves he hung out with.

Ryder inched closer, glaring intensely at Stiles as if trying to look through him, "Do not growl at me like one of those wolves," the vampire shuddered. "—and no, that was Alexander but one of your friends beheaded him. Oh how I'd love to be more angry about that but he was a lost cause anyway, killing and turning humans," Ryder paused to look at Stiles.

"He was the one who turned me which means you're my brother now," Ryder decided.

Now it was Stiles' turn to shudder. "I am not your brother and I will not join your little pack of vampires," Stiles yelled, hoping his dad wouldn't hear all this and come upstairs because the last thing he needs is his father to be dead.

This time Ryder gripped Stiles arm with force digging his sharp pointed nails into Stiles' skin. "Never relate us to those disgraceful creatures again. We do not travel in a pack, but a nest and you are my brother regardless of if you want to be," Ryder explained, releasing Stiles' arm.

"Well I won't be a part of your nest, I'm in a pack and I won't let you tear me out of it," Stiles sneered backing away this time, making sure the older vampire wouldn't dig his nails into his own arm again. "You are in my nest whether you like it or not, its not something you can just push away and as for your pack, I can't force you to leave them but they won't accept you, your former alpha hates vampires, before you know it you will be pushed to the sides and have no where to go but to us," Ryder explained and Stiles refused to believe it.

Scott—the new alpha—is his best friend and won't push him to the sides. Derek can hate him all he wants and Stiles won't care because Derek isn't in charge anymore besides now that Derek is an beta Stiles could probably take him in a fight.

"They wouldn't do that," Stiles sneered. The vampire in front of him rolled his eyes, "Enough about your dog friends, that is not the reason I came here. You need to learn control and I'm here to teach you."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," Stiles said, glaring at the vampire in front of him.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to make enemies Stiles, I'm here because vampires need a nest and you really shouldn't be declining my offer because it wont make a difference. I'm not here demanding for you to leave your wolf pack. This isn't a dictatorship, our nest makes decisions together, I won't command for you to do anything. All I ask is that you allow me to teach you control, you don't have to stay with us but you will be tied to my nest for the rest of your vampire life and I think it's best if you just accept that and move on," Ryder explained.

Honestly, Stiles could warm up to the whole idea of being in a nest. The way Ryder was explaining it wasn't so bad and it is true, he wasn't demanding for him to leave his friends.

"So you're saying I could remain in my pack and be apart of this nest?" Stiles asked. Ryder sighed, "I'm not saying its the best idea but if it's what you wish to do than yes but I wouldn't recommend talking about them around the rest of the nest. I'm more lenient about werewolves and you already saw the way I reacted," he answered for clarification.

Stiles nodded and then started thinking again because this was someone who could answer all his questions about vampires. "So how many vampires are in a nest?" Stiles asked. Ryder immediately wished Alexander could have turned someone with less attitude and questions.

"It depends, sometimes they can have hundreds, thousands even, but there are not many vampires out there at least not compared to werewolves as the turning process is a lot more difficult. In our nest there is around 100 but only six in Beacon Hills if you include me. There were seven but your kitsune friend killed him," Ryder reminded him.

"Uh, sorry?" Stiles responded.

"No, never apologize for others mistakes, thats the first lesson. Also Alexander was not the nicest of vampires, all he cared about was power in numbers and the reason he dragged us all to Beacon Hills was to claim ownership over the area by killing the werewolves that already reside here," Ryder started but seeing the look of disgust on Stiles' face made him continue quickly.

"That's the problem. We try to get along with werewolves and we aren't supposed to claim each others territory in fact we can't even stand being near each other so when our nest heard about Alexanders plan our counsel leader only allowed him to take a couple of us because he figured it wouldn't end well," Ryder explained which did calm Stiles down a little.

Just as Stiles was about to ask another question Ryder interrupted him before he could even start, "No more questions, you need to learn how to feed in control while its still dark."

Stiles nodded as fast as he could to prevent making the vampire mad again.

"Alright follow me, we're going to Sinema," Ryder explained. Stiles rose his eyebrow curiously, "That's a gay club," Stiles informed him. "Yes?" Ryder pressed wondering if there was something wrong with that. "I just thought we'd be doing it somewhere more discrete," Stiles explained.

"Where is better than a club full of sex thirsty mortals?" Ryder asked and yeah, Stiles couldn't argue that one. Stiles shrugged and Ryder smirked knowing he had won. Then less than a second later Stiles watched in amazement as the older vampire gracefully jumped off the windowsill. Sure Stiles had seen Scott do it many times before but he was never graceful, just rough and uncoordinated.

"Please tell me you've at least learnt how to run," Ryder asked once they had both successfully landed on the ground. Stiles assumed he meant super speed because anyone else would already know how to run. Truth is, without Dr Deaton Stiles probably would have answered like a fool and he doesn't really need the vampire in front of him to think he's an idiot so thank god for Deaton.

Stiles nodded and Ryder sighed in relief.

"Then this will be a lot easier. I'm assuming since you know Sinema is a gay club that you've been before and you know where it is," Ryder stated and Stiles definitely ignored what Ryder was suggesting about the whole thing.

"Yeah I do," he replied after a minute of thinking over what Ryder was implying.

"Good. We are going to run there because it will make this go a whole lot faster than it really would be going," Ryder explained. "Okay, then what?" Stiles asked but Ryder had already taken off. Stiles rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid selfish vampires and the quickly followed in suit.

Stiles arrived at the club about 6 seconds after Ryder who complained the second Stiles arrived that he was really slow and Stiles didn't mention the fact that, that was unfair considering he had been a vampire for less than 24 hours.

Then, seconds later when Stiles had stopped thinking about Ryder's incompetence he smelled it, the blood. Blood that he so badly wanted, it was fresh and there. He could hear it thumping through so many peoples veins and Stiles swears he could tell you how many people are in that club based on their pulses.

It just smelt so good and before he knew it, Stiles had fangs, red beading eyes and long sharp nails for the third time today. It really just seems so accessible, almost like every person in there was just flaunting their blood, taunting him to come and get it and really, Stiles was debating doing so.

Before Stiles could go and break the door down Ryder had his hands pushing on Stiles shoulders with his own red eyes glaring into Stiles'.

"Stiles, control yourself!" Ryder demanded. Stiles immediately felt like he needed to listen, like Ryder was his elder that he has no right to disrespect and Stiles assumed thats what it felt like when an alpha did the same thing to a beta. Nests didn't have alphas and betas though so Stiles really doesn't know what that was.

Once Stiles calmed down and shifted back he asked the burning question, "What was that?"

"Nests are really big, too big for one vampire to have control over by themselves so it gets divided up into sections and each section has a head vampire but, each nest still has a head vampire called the vampire counsel which consists of two of the eldest vampires. Our nests vampire counsel leaders are called Celine Daven. Alexander was my sections leader but when he was killed the vampire counsel appoints a new leader and they chose me, thats why I had control like that," Ryder explained hoping he covered all the basics and Stiles would stop asking questions.

Stiles nodded in understanding trying to move this conversation along because he could tell Ryder hates questions and just wants to teach Stiles control.

"You'll get the hang of being okay around blood so thats what I want to teach you and if you want me to make references you'll understand I'll relate it to the werewolves," Ryder decided, lingering on the last word with a little bit of hatred.

"You just need to find an anchor, something to tie you down so you'll have control. Try to think what your friends use as anchors and see if you can find one of similar relation, you'll find one eventually and it will hopefully help you with control."

Stiles looked at him inquisitively, "What's your anchor?"

Ryder then smiled, like an actual smile, not some creepy vampire smirk. "My brother," he replied and Stiles assumed he didn't mean one that was only made that way because of the nest. Stiles guessed this was an actual brother and thats when Stiles decided his father would be his anchor because John always was the one to keep his son grounded.

"Are you ready?" Ryder asked as he dragged Stiles towards the doors of the club. Stiles nodded attentively and prepared for the scent of blood by keeping the thought of his father telling him he trusts him not to hurt anyone at the corner of his mind.

The backdoor of Sinema was opened and Ryder Stiles walked in side by side standing tall and confident whilst Stiles held the thought of his father and willed himself to get control over his inner vampire—or bat.

The two of them walked to the middle of the club when Ryder suddenly stopped Stiles. "You must choose one of them to feed on," he said. Stiles looked confused, "How do I decide?" he asked. Cue the smirk. "Who smells the best?" Ryder asked.

Stiles allowed the smell of blood to fill his senses all the while still holding onto the thought of his father as he looked around for the best blood. He scanned the crowd before finding one individual in particular who smelt heavenly, like all of Stiles' favourite foods combined into his bloodstream and it was amazing.

"Him," Stiles pointed to the blonde boy who was dancing with his dark haired friend.

Ryder nodded and pulled Stiles closer.

"Okay this is the hard part, you'll need your anchor more than anything for this because once you get a taste of the blood you won't want to stop but you must. If you don't stop you will drain him of all his blood and he will die which is why it is crucial to hold your anchor close and get control. Be cunning."

"When I'm done won't he remember someone biting his neck?" Stiles asked.

"Ah, we call it compulsion, the power to persuade an individual into believing whatever you tell them," Ryder responded and Stiles remembered the conversation he had with Deaton—mind control. "Compulsion is quite simple actually. All you need to do is look into their eyes and believe what you are telling the person yourself and then they will believe it just as much."

Stiles nodded because it sounded simple enough. "Are you ready?" Ryder asked and Stiles decided walking over to the boy was an answer enough.

He approached the blonde nervously yet with confidence on the outside. The boy he was after quickly turned around with a face of desire and Stiles didn't know if it was because he actually found Stiles attractive or was some vampire charm that was going on.

"Hey there handsome," the blonde slurred, clearly drunk. Stiles smirked as he remembered Ryder telling him to be cunning. "I'm James," the boy spoke again obviously wanting some reaction out of Stiles and who was Stiles to deprive the boy of what he wanted.

"Hello James," Stiles said over the music. The blonde smiled deviously as Stiles leaned in smashing their lips together in a very uniform fashion. James ran his tongue over Stiles lips begging for entrance and Stiles figured it was the only way this would actually work so he allowed it.

The kiss lasted only a couple seconds longer when Stiles pulled them apart, "Want to take this outside?" he asked. James nodded eagerly while Stiles pulled him out the back door passing Ryder who had a smug look across his face. Stiles so badly wanted to flip the vampire off but decided this was more important.

It was considerably cooler outside but Stiles didn't let that ruin his and James' fun. Stiles pushed the blonde up against the wall and started kissing him again, this time trailing down his neck until he reached a spot that clearly had a pumping vein underneath. The sheriffs son briefly thought about running away and never thinking about this again but he was so hungry and needed something fresh and not bagged.

With that in mind he silently and discretely bit into James' neck and the boy simply moaned. Stiles could taste the metallic red substance dancing across his tongue and almost moaned himself, he never wanted to stop, the taste was so good. The more he thought about it, the more he continued, draining the blood of the blonde when he suddenly remembered the promise he made to his dad, that he wouldn't hurt anyone. His father had said he trusted him, there was no way Stiles could hurt James.

He quickly pulled back, licking the red blood off his lips, pulling at the thought of his father to shift him back. When he looked at James again the blonde had a look of what could be fear in his eyes so Stiles thought back to what Ryder said, 'believe what you are telling the person yourself'.

Stiles brought his eyes up to James'.

"You don't remember any of this, it got to hot inside and you needed fresh air," Stiles said quickly, trying to believe with everything he could. When James nodded in response and then looked around confused Stiles knew it worked.

Before he could congratulate himself he ran off into the forest before James started asking for questions.

"I'm impressed," came a voice from behind Stiles.

He turned around quickly noticing it was only Ryder. "You learn fast and didn't kill the poor kid. I'd say you're doing great but you still have much to learn about being a vampire," Ryder explained with pride clearly resinating in his eyes.

"You are to meet me here again tomorrow and I will allow you to ask more questions I know you are dying to know the answer of," Ryder said. Before Stiles even got the chance to ask anything else he was gone.

Stiles sighed quietly before deciding on walking back to his house to think about everything, especially about how he was going to get into school tomorrow and how he would handle all their pulses. There was also the fact the entire pack minus Derek would be there and they would obviously be wanting questions that Stiles would unwillingly need to answer.

When he got home the sheriff was already asleep so Stiles thought he might as well try to sleep as well even though his mind was racked with so many different thoughts.


End file.
